Best Luck
by Alien154
Summary: Maaf author ga pandai buat summary. Just read it YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, VKOOK / TAEKOOK (KIM TAEHYUNG X JEON JUNGKOOK)


**Best Luck**

AuraIntanDwiSafitri

" _ **Kookie, janji ya." ucap seorang lelaki kecil bertubuh tinggi sambil mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya didepan lelakimanis bertubuh lebih kecil yang diketahui bernama Kookie. Terlihat sekali Kookiesangat kebingungan dengan ucapan lelaki kecil bertubuh tinggi itu.**_

" _ **Janji apa, TaeTae hyung?" tanya Kookie pada lelaki kecil bertubuh tinggi yang diketahui bernama TaeTae.**_

" _ **Janji kalau Kookiejuga nanti ke Korea supaya bisa ketemu TaeTae lagi." jawab TaeTae.**_

" _ **Kalau Kookie ke Korea, kita akan melakukan apa disana?" tanya Kookie dengan wajahpolos khas anak kecil.**_

" _ **Kita akan menikah." jawab TaeTae tersenyum dan tangannya masih mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya didepan Kookie."Janji ya?" tanya TaeTae.**_

" _ **Janji!" jawab Kookie menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking TaeTae.**_

" _ **Ini untuk Kookie." ucap TaeTae memberikan sebelah gantungan berbentuk setengah hati pada Kookie.**_

" _ **Kookie, jangan lupakan TaeTae ya!" ucap TaeTae yang berjalan jauh dengan perlahan dari hadapan Kookie.**_

.

.

.

Sepuluhtahun kemudian.

"V, katanya hari ini ada murid baru ya?" ucap seorang pemuda berwajah panjang pada seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama V dikoridor sekolah.

"Seorang pemuda atau seoranggadis? Aku harap seorang pemuda." tanya V.

"Ya, dia seorang pemuda. Aku dengar dia murid pindahan dari Amerika." Jawab pemuda berwajah panjang tadi. Tiba-tiba V terdiam, sepertinya V teringat sesuatu.

"Amerika? J-Hope, Kau tak salah dengar kan? Jarang sekali ada murid pindahan dari Amerika." tanya V pada pemuda berwajah panjang yang diketahui bernama J-Hope.

"Ya, Kim Taehyung. Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para guru didepan kantor." Jawab J-Hope.

 _Kookie. Mengapa aku jadi mengingatnya?_ —batin V.

.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Baiklah semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari Amerika." ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang diketahui adalah seorang _seonsangnim_. "Silahkan masuk." Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Vtercekat dantiba-tiba matanya juga tidak bisa berkedip.

" _Annyeonghaseo_ , Jungkook _imnida_. _Bangapta_." ucap pemuda manis didepan kelas yang diketahui bernama Jungkook itu membungkuk, memberi hormat sambil tersenyum.

"Jungkook, kau bisa duduk disebelah Hoseok. Hoseok, tolong angkat tanganmu." ucap _seonsangnim_. Jungkook mulai berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Jungkook tersenyum pada J-Hope, J-Hope pun membalas senyumannya.

"Namaku Jung Hoseok. Kau bisa memanggilku J-Hope." Ucap J-Hope.

"A—ah ya? J-Hope?" tanya Jungkook.

J-Hope menganggukkan kepalanya "Ya."

"Mohon bantuannya, J-Hope." Ucap Jungkook.

J-Hope hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Istirahat.

"V, dia benar-benar manis! Senyumannya itu membuat hatiku menghangat." oceh J-Hope.V hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Hope, apakah kau ingin bermain basket untuk mengisi waktu istirahat kita?" tanya V.

"Ayo! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bermain basket!" jawab J-Hope merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

Mereka bermain basket sampai J-Hope lemas dan terduduk di tengah lapangan.

"Apa kau tidak capek?" tanya J-Hope.

"Aku belum capek, Hope. Kau sudah capek?" tanya V.

"V!" panggil J-Hope mengabaikan pertanyaan V padanya.

"Apa?" tanya V. J-Hope merangkul bahu sahabatnya lagi dan memandang serius ke depan. V yang melihat J-Hope sangat fokus melihat ke arah depan pun ikut fokus melihat ke depannya.

"Dia benar-benar seperti _angel_!" ucap J-Hope. Ternyata yang J-Hope lihat dengan fokus itu adalah Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kemarilah!" panggil J-Hope. Jungkook yang merasa dipanggil pun berlari sampai ada dihadapan mereka.

"Ada apa, J-Hope?" tanya Jungkook.

"Dia ingin berkenalan denganmu." jawab J-Hope sambil menyikut lengan V dan tersenyum jahil padanya. V yang merasa dipermainkan oleh sahabatnya pun langsung menatap sahabatnya dengan _death glare_.

"Panggil saja dia V." ucap J-Hope. Jungkook tersenyum pada V dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jungkook." ucap Jungkook. V hanya terdiam saat melihat wajah Jungkook tanpa berkedip.

"V, kau kenapa?" tanya J-Hope yang heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Seketika V tersadar.

"E—eh? Uhm—namakuV." jawab V lalu menjabat tangan Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum, V lagi-lagi terdiam.

Jungkook melihat jam yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya "Ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."J-Hope mengangguk lalu menarik sahabatnya yang tetap setia memandangi wajah Jungkook.

.

 _Kookie, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau berada dimana? Kapan kau akan menemuiku? Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?_

V sedaritadi hanya bisa diam, menatap kosong _seonsangnim_ nya yang sedang menerangkan suatu materi pelajaran. Sepertinya dia terpikir akan sesuatu.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _ **Kalau Kookie ke Korea, kita akan melakukan apa disana?" tanya Kookie dengan wajah polos khas anak kecil.**_

" _ **Kita akan menikah." jawab TaeTae tersenyum dan tangannya masih mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya didepan Kookie.**_

" _ **Janji ya?" tanya TaeTae.**_

" _ **Janji!" jawab Kookie menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingTaeTae.**_

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

 _Semoga kau berada disini, Kook. Di Korea.—_ batin V yang tiba-tiba pandangannya melihat ke arahJungkook yang sedang memerhatikan _seonsangnim_.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian

V dan J-Hope sedang berbincang sambil membawa sebuah bola basket.

"Kookie!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. V yang sangat mengenali nama itu pun langsung fokus dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba V melihat temannya, Jimin.

"Kookie, kemarilah!" panggil Jimin lagi. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal dua minggu lalu muncul dan berlari kearah Jimin.

"Jimin! _Bogoshipeoyo_! Bagaimana kabarmu?" teriak Jungkook.

DEG! V menatap tak percaya pada Jungkook.

"V, kau kenapa?" tanya J-Hope.

" _Gweanchanayo_. J-Hope, bisakah kau suruh Jungkook untuk menemuiku ditaman belakang sekolah saat pulang nanti?" tanya V.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya J-Hope semakin bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tolong, Hope. Kau pasti bisa!" jawab V.

"Hmm _okay_." jawab J-Hope dengan senyuman khasnya.

.

Saat pulang sekolah.

Terlihat V yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya dan menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya, Jungkook. Suasana sangat hening sampai—

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jungkook. "Maaf lama karena tadi aku sedang mendengarkan cerita dari Jimin." lanjut Jungkook.

"Tidak, aku juga baru saja datang." Jawab V.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening menerpa mereka.

"Jungkook, apakah kau mengenal TaeTae?" tanya V. Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong tubuh Jungkook yaituJ-Hope hingga sebuah benda kecil berupa gantungan berbentuk setengah hati jatuh dari genggaman Jungkook. V yang melihat itu segera mengambilnya.

"Ya, Aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku saat di Amerika sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa?" ucapJungkook. V sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Jungkook. Tiba-tiba V mengeluarkan suatu benda yang berbentuk setengah hati juga dari dalam sakunya dan menyatukannya. Jungkook dan J-Hope yang melihat itu hanya terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar Kookieku." ucap V tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"A—apa maksudmu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku TaeTae." jawabV. Jungkook semakin terkejut dengan pengakuan V.

"TaeTae? Apakah ini benar kau?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, benar. Aku TaeTae." jawab V. Jungkook lalu tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh V.

" _Bogoshipeoyo_ , TaeTae!" ucap Jungkook didalam pelukan V.

" _Nado bogoshipeoyo_ , Kookie." jawab V membalas pelukan Jungkook.

"Kookie, _would you to be my boyfriend_?" tanya V.

" _I do_ ,TaeTae." jawab Jungkook.

"V, apakah kau benar-benar akan menikahiku? Kau sudah berjanji padaku." tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, kita akan menikah setelah kita lulus sekolah." jawabV. Jungkook hanya tersenyum. V mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook, tapi—

"Eh, apa kalian lupa jika aku juga ada disini?" tanya J-Hope. Mereka menjauhkan wajahnya masing-masing.

"M—maaf." jawab semua tertawa.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berbalut jas berwarna hitam didepan altar, menunggu seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan balutan pakaian jas berwarna hitam juga.

"Kim Taehyung, apakah anda menerima Jeon Jungkook sebagai istri anda dalam suka maupun duka? Dalam senang maupun susah?" tanya sang pastur.

"Saya terima." jawab V tersenyum senang.

"Jeon Jungkook, apakah anda menerima KimTaehyung sebagai suami anda dalam suka maupun duka? Dalam senang maupun susah?" tanya sang pastur.

"Saya terima." jawab Jungkook tersenyum tulus.

"Silahkan cium pasangan anda." ucap sang pastur.

V mencium Jungkook. Semua undangan bertepuk tangan. Mereka memandang satu sama lain, tak menyangka bahwa janji itubenar-benar sudah terlaksana.

"Kookie, _saranghae_." ucap V tersenyum.

" _Nado saranghae_ , TaeTae." jawab Jungkook membalas senyuman V.

 **Ending~**

 **Hai hai hai alien bawa fic baru nih. Makasih buat kalian yang udah sempet mampir hehehe meski masih banyak kekurangan, tapi aku harap kalian senang..**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.. terus pantengin fic aku ya :***

 **Review please!**


End file.
